A square princess cut diamond has a square girdle, a crown above the girdle, and a pavilion below the girdle. The crown of a square princess cut diamond has conventionally comprised a central table facet and at least twenty additional facets. Square cut diamonds have traditionally been appraised by intensity (color strength), brightness (light return), fire (color flashes), and scintillation (sparkles).